Displays in vehicles are becoming commonplace. For example, DVD or other video screens are commonly used in family vehicles to display movies or the like for passengers while the vehicle is moving. LCD displays and the like are also used in navigation systems and mapping systems designed to be used while the vehicle is in motion. These fixed, drop down, or flip down displays are typically mounted to seatbacks, or flip down from the ceiling of a vehicle.
Displays for a driver of a vehicle are typically placed in a position which is viewable from the driver's seat, but do not obstruct a field of view for driving. However, such displays are typically in awkward positions for use when the vehicle is not in driving operation.